The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which improves the pixel constitution thereof.
A so-called active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device is configured such that a pair of substrates are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal therebetween, gate signal lines which are arranged in parallel and drain signal lines which are arranged in parallel in a state that the respective drain signal lines intersect the respective gate signal lines are mounted on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one of the respective substrates, and respective regions which are surrounded by the gate signal lines and the drain signal lines constitute the pixel regions.
That is, the liquid crystal display device is configured such that through a switching element which is turned on in response to a signal from one gate signal line out of the signal lines which surround a pixel, a signal from one drain signal line is supplied to a pixel electrode.
In view of the above-mentioned constitution, to focus an attention on two pixels which are arranged close to each other along the gate signal line, for example, a drain signal line runs between these gate signal lines (U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,856 (literature 1)).
However, to enhance the so-called numerical aperture of the pixel, there has been known the constitution in which on both sides of a region which is occupied by two pixels, respective drain signal lines which supply a signal to the respective pixels are arranged and the drain signal line is not arranged between the respective pixels (Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei09-80472 (literature 2)).